


Spoiling Fenris

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Ear play, Fenris glows when aroused, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Hawke and Anders decide to spoil Fenris for a night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



> I love Fenhanders!!! I hope you like it!


End file.
